ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Order
The Templar Order (also known as the Order of the Knights Templar, the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon '''and the '''Order of Solomon's Temple), are a military order who seek to control the world through a New World Order by using Pieces of Eden. They have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Assassins, throughout human history. History To be added Members Current Members American Rite * Buzz Aldrin * John Roberts * Joseph Vidic * Unnamed (Grand Master) British Rite * Simon Hathaway (Inner Sanctum Member) Canadian Rite * Journeyman * Melanie Lemay Mexican Rite * Garcia-Lopez * Unnamed (Grand Master) Unknown Rite * Agneta Reider (Inner Sanctum Member) * Alfred Stearns (Inner Sanctum Member) * David Kilkerman (Inner Sanctum Member) * Ellen Kaye (Council of Elders Member) * Juhani Otso Berg (Inner Sanctum Member, Black Cross) * Laetitia England (Inner Sanctum Member) * Mitsuko Nakamura (Inner Sanctum Member) * Sofia Rikkin * Unnamed (Council of Elders Member) * Unnamed (Council of Elders Member) * Unnamed (Council of Elders Member) * Unnamed (Council of Elders Member) * Unnamed (General of the Cross) * Unnamed (Guardian) * Unnamed (Guardian) West Indies Rite * Unnamed (Grand Master) Former Members American Rite * A. Oakey Hall (deceased) * Alice (deceased) * Benjamin Strong Jr. (deceased) * Charles Norton (deceased) * Charles W. Sanford (deceased) * Cudgel Cormac (deceased) * Daniel Cross (former Assassin, Inner Sanctum Member, deceased) * Edmund Judge (deceased) * Frank A. Vanderlip (deceased) * Harry Dexter White (deceased) * Harvey Firestone (deceased) * Henry Ford (deceased) * Henry Pomeroy Davison (deceased) * John Pierpont Morgan (deceased) * John von Neumann (deceased) * Lucy Stillman (former Assassin, deceased) * Lyndon B. Johnson (deceased) * Nelson W. Aldrich (deceased) * Paul Warburg (deceased) * Peter B. Sweeny (deceased) * Ransom Eli Olds (deceased) * Richard B. Connolly (deceased) * Shay Cormac (former Assassin, deceased) * Thomas Edison (deceased) * Warren Vidic (Inner Sanctum Member, deceased) * William M. Tweed (Grand Master, deceased) British Rite * Ada Cobleigh (deceased) * Alexander Burnes (deceased) * Argus Bartlett (deceased) * Aubrey Hague (deceased) * Beatrice Gribble (deceased) * Benjamin Church (deceased) * Benjamin Pritchard (deceased) * Benjamin Raffles (deceased) * Bloody Nora (deceased) * Brinley Ellsworth (deceased) * Cavanagh (deceased) * Charles Lee (Grand Master, deceased) * Chester Swinebourne (deceased) * Christopher Condent (deceased) * Christopher Gist (deceased) * Cletus Strain (deceased) * Clyde Cobleigh (deceased) * Crawford Starrick (Grand Master, deceased) * Darius Gift (deceased) * David Brewster (deceased) * Edgar Collicott (deceased) * Edith Swinebourne (deceased) * Edward Braddock (deceased) * Emmett Scott (deceased) * Eveline Dipper (deceased) * Ferris (deceased) * Frederick Weatherall (deceased) * Francis Cotton (deceased) * Francis Fletcher (deceased) * Francis Hume (deceased) * George Monro (deceased) * Harold Drake (deceased) * Hattie Cadwallader (deceased) * Haytham Kenway (Grand Master, deceased) * Hilary Flint (deceased) * Jack Weeks (deceased) * James Brudenell (deceased) * James Wardrop (deceased) * John, Duke of Bedford (deceased) * John Elliotson (deceased) * John Harrison (deceased) * John Pitcairn (deceased) * Josephine Fletcher (deceased) * Kent Jekyll (deceased) * Lawrence Washington (deceased) * Lilla Graves (deceased) * Louis Blake (deceased) * Lucy Thorne (deceased) * Malcolm Millner (deceased) * Marchant (deceased) * Margaret of York (deceased) * Martin Church (deceased) * May Carroll (deceased) * Mrs Carroll (deceased) * Myrtle Platt (deceased) * Octavia Plumb (deceased) * Pearl Attaway (deceased) * Perkin Warbeck (deceased) * Peter Carroll (deceased) * Peter Needham (deceased) * Philip Twopenny (deceased) * Phillip Beckinridge (deceased) * Raphael Jekyll (deceased) * Reginald/Crimson Rose (deceased) * Reginald Birch (Grand Master, deceased) * Rexford Kaylock (deceased) * Reynolds (deceased) * Robert Waugh (deceased) * Rose Bartlett (deceased) * Rupert Ferris (deceased) * Samuel Hargrave (deceased) * Samuel Parris (deceased) * Samuel Smith (deceased) * Thaddeus Gift (Grand Master, deceased) * Thomas Blackroot (deceased) * Thomas Hickey (deceased) * Tom Eccleston (deceased) * Victor Lynch (deceased) * Wallace Bone (deceased) * Walter Lavelle (deceased) * William Johnson (deceased) * William Sleeman (deceased) * William Stoughton (deceased) * Wilson (deceased) Byzantine Rite * Ahmet (Grand Master, deceased) * Aleksei Zima (deceased) * Anacletos (deceased) * Andreas Palaiologos (deceased) * Cem (deceased) * Cyril of Rhodes (deceased) * Damat Ali Pasha (deceased) * Dulcamara (deceased) * Eveline Guerra (deceased) * Fabiola Cavazza (deceased) * Georgios Kostas (deceased) * Hasan Pasha (deceased) * Isaac Comnenus (deceased) * Kadir (deceased) * Leandros (deceased) * Lysistrata (deceased) * Manuel Palaiologos (deceased) * Mirela Djuric (deceased) * Odai Dunqas (deceased) * Oksana Razin (deceased) * Samila Khadim (deceased) * Scevola Spina (deceased) * Seraffo (deceased) * Shahkulu (deceased) * Vali cel Tradat (former Assassin, deceased) * Vlad the Impaler (deceased) Canadian Rite * Violet da Costa (deceased) Chinese Rite * Coxworth (deceased) * Gao Feng (deceased) * Jing Lang (deceased) * Joffre (deceased) * Ma Yongcheng (deceased) * Qiu Ju (deceased) * Soong Ching-ling (deceased) * Stirling Fessenden (Grand Master, deceased) * Sun Yat-sen (Grand Master, deceased) * Tatsumi (deceased) * Wei Bin (deceased) * Yu Dayong (deceased) * Zhang Yong (deceased) Colonial Rite * Benjamin Church (deceased) * Charles Lee (Grand Master, deceased) * Christopher Gist (deceased) * Edmund Judge (deceased) * Eleanor Mallow (deceased) * Federico Perez (deceased) * George Dorrance (deceased) * George Monro (deceased) * Gerhard von Stantten (deceased) * Gillian McCarthy (deceased) * Haytham Kenway (Grand Master, deceased) * Jack Weeks (deceased) * Johann de Kalb (deceased) * Johann Rall (deceased) * John Pitcairn (deceased) * Jonathan Trumbull (deceased) * Matthew Davenport (deceased) * Nicholas Biddle (deceased) * Shay Cormac (former Assassin, deceased) * Thomas Hickey (deceased) * Victor Wolcott (deceased) * William Johnson (deceased) Egyptian Rite * Leila (deceased) German Rite * Erich Albert (deceased) * Gero Kramer (deceased) * Johann Joachim Winckelmann (deceased) Indian Rite * Tjinder Dani (deceased) Japanese Rite * Mochizuki Chiyome (deceased) * Uesugi Kenshin (deceased) Levantine Rite * Abu'l Nuqoud (deceased) * Armand Bouchart (Grand Master, deceased) * Armand Bouchart's Agent (deceased) * Apprentice of the Tower (deceased) * Basilisk (deceased) * Basilisk's Champion (deceased) * Fredrick the Red (deceased) * Garnier de Naplouse (deceased) * Gérard de Ridefort (Grand Master, deceased) * Haras (former Assassin, deceased) * Hugues de Payens (Grand Master, deceased) * Isaac Comnenus (deceased) * Jamal (former Assassin, deceased) * Jubair al Hakim (deceased) * Majd Addin (deceased) * Master of the Tower (deceased) * Masun (former Assassin ally, deceased) * Osman (deceased) * Philippe du Plessis (Grand Master, deceased) * Robert de Sablé (Grand Master, deceased) * Roland Napule (deceased) * Shahar (deceased) * Shalim (deceased) * Sibrand (deceased) * Talal (deceased) * Tamir (deceased) * William of Montferrat (deceased) Louisiana Rite * Antonio de Ulloa (deceased) * Diego Vázquez (deceased) * George Davidson (deceased) * Madeleine de L'Isle (deceased) * Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer (deceased) Mexican Rite * Álvaro Gramática (Inner Sanctum Member, deceased) * Ortega Sanchez (deceased) Mongolian Rite * Asutai (deceased) * Bayan (deceased) * Möngke Khan (deceased) Parisian Rite * Aloys la Touche (deceased) * Arpinon (deceased) * Bernard de Clairvaux (deceased) * Charles Sivert (deceased) * Chrétien Lafrenière (deceased) * Comte de Choisy (deceased) * Denis Molinier (deceased) * Duchesneau (deceased) * Élise de la Serre (deceased) * Flavigny (deceased) * François de la Serre (Grand Master, deceased) * François-Thomas Germain (Grand Master, deceased) * Frédéric Rouille (deceased) * Geoffroi de Charney (deceased) * Geoffroy de Charny (deceased) * Georges de la Trémoille (deceased) * Hugues de Payens (Grand Master, deceased) * Jacques de Molay (Grand Master, deceased) * Jacques de Molay's Advisor (deceased) * Jean Burnel (deceased) * Jean d'Estivet (deceased) * Jean Gilbert (deceased) * Jean-Jacques Calvert (deceased) * John II of Luxembourg (deceased) * John II of Alençon (deceased) * Julie de la Serre (deceased) * Le Fanu (deceased) * Louis-Michel le Peletier (deceased) * Magdelaine Lévesque (deceased) * Marcourt (deceased) * Marie Lévesque (deceased) * Marquis de Kilmister (deceased) * Marquis de Pimodan (deceased) * Marquis de Simonon (deceased) * Maximilien de Robespierre (deceased) * Payen (deceased) * Philip III of Burgundy (deceased) * Pierre Cauchon (deceased) * Reginald/Crimson Rose (deceased) * Roi des Thunes (deceased) * The Viper (deceased) Portuguese Rite * Duarte Jorge Correia Pinto (deceased) * Francisco (deceased) * Lourenço de Noronha (deceased) * Manuel Pinto da Fonseca (deceased) Roman Rite * Antonio Maffei (deceased) * Auguste Oberlin (deceased) * Baltasar de Silva (deceased) * Bernardo Baroncelli (deceased) * Caha (deceased) * Cahin (deceased) * Carlo Visconti (deceased) * Carlo Grimaldi (deceased) * Cesare Borgia (Grand Master, deceased) * Charles de la Motte (deceased) * Checco Orsi (deceased) * Dei Petrucci (deceased) * Donato Mancini (deceased) * Emilio Barbarigo (deceased) * Faustina Collari (deceased) * Fiora Cavazza (deceased) * Francesco de' Pazzi (deceased) * Francesco Salviati (deceased) * Gaspar de la Croix (deceased) * Gerolamo Olgiati (deceased) * Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani (deceased) * Girolamo Riario (deceased) * Il Carnefice (deceased) * Il Lupo (deceased) * Ilario Lombardi (deceased) * Jacopo de' Pazzi (deceased) * Juan Borgia the Elder (deceased) * Juan Borgia the Younger (deceased) * Lanz (deceased) * Lia de Russo (deceased) * Lucrezia Borgia (deceased) * Ludovico Orsi (deceased) * Malfatto (deceased) * Marco Barbarigo (deceased) * Matteo Favero (deceased) * Micheletto Corella (deceased) * Octavian de Valois (deceased) * Pietro de Galencia (deceased) * Ristoro (deceased) * Rocco Tiepolo (deceased) * Rodrigo Borgia (Grand Master, deceased) * Silvestro Sabbatini (deceased) * Silvio Barbarigo (deceased) * Sirus Favero (deceased) * Stefano da Bagnone (deceased) * Teodor Viscardi (deceased) * Uberto Alberti (deceased) * Verulo Gallo (deceased) * Vieri de' Pazzi (deceased) * Vittorio (deceased) Russian Rite * Dolinsky (deceased) * Grigori Rasputin (deceased) * Yakov Yurovsky (deceased) * Yuri Dolinsky (deceased) * Yuri Petrovich Figatner (deceased) Spanish Rite * Alonso Fernández de Heredia (deceased) * Gustavo Ramírez (deceased) * Ojeda (deceased) * Ramirez (deceased) * Tomás de Torquemada (deceased) Unknown Rite * Alan Rikkin (Grand Master, Inner Sanctum Member, Guardian, deceased) * Albert Bolden (Black Cross, deceased) * Isabelle Ardant (Inner Sanctum Member, deceased) * Otto Schmidt (Inner Sanctum Member, deceased) * Solomon Bolden (Inner Sanctum Member, Black Cross, deceased) West Indies Rite * Alejandro Ortega de Marquez (deceased) * Alphonse de Marigot (deceased) * Barnes (deceased) * Benjamin Hornigold (deceased) * Charlie Oliver (deceased) * Christopher Condent (deceased) * Cuali (deceased) * Duncan Walpole (former Assassin, deceased) * Felicia Moreno (deceased) * Francis Hume (deceased) * Hilary Flint (deceased) * Jing Lang (deceased) * John Cockram (deceased) * Josiah Burgess (deceased) * Julien du Casse (deceased) * Kenneth Abraham (deceased) * Laureano de Torres y Ayala (Grand Master, deceased) * Lucia Marquez (deceased) * Mancomb Seepgood (deceased) * Renardo Aguilar (deceased) * Sylvia Seabrooke (deceased) * Vargas (deceased) * Woodes Rogers (deceased) Allies American Rite * Antonin Scalia * Condoleezza Rice * Dick Cheney * Donald Evans * Donald Rumsfield * Franklin D. Roosevelt * George W. Bush * Gerald Ford * Grace Collins * Henry Kissinger * John Wilkes Booth * Lee Harvey Oswald * Paul Wolfowitz * Richard Nixon * William Greer British Rite * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * George II of Great Britain * Jim Holden * John, King of England * Julian * Lambert Simnel * Margaret Thatchet * Mary I of England * Maxwell Roth * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Tom Cobleigh * Tom Smith * Winston Churchill Byzantine Rite * Blaise Legros * Tarik Barleti * Theodorus Komnenos Canadian Rite * Olivier Garneau * Unnamed Helix Research Analyst Chilean Rite * Augusto Pinochet Chinese Rite * Altan Khan * Jiajing Emperor * Liu Jin * Mao Zedong * Qin Shi Huang * Yan Song * Yongle Emperor Colonial Rite * Benjamin Franklin (as a puppet) * David Borgen * Hugh Jackson * James Cook * John Boyd * Kanen'tó:kon * Kaniehtí:io (unwittingly) * Ratonhnhaké:ton (Assassin) * "Twitch" Egyptian Rite * Bachir Al-Djallil * Hasdin Al-Bellal German Rite * Adolf Hitler * Josef Mengele * Nikola Tesla (unwillingly) Levantine Rite * Abbas Sofian (as a puppet) * Al Maulim * Conrad of Montferrat * Dark Oracle * Demetris * Emin * Guy of Lusignan * Moloch * Philip II of France * Richard I of England * Saladin * Telemachos Louisiana Rite * Baptiste * Carlos Dominguez * Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie Mexican Rite * Arturo Viera * Whittaker Parisian Rite * Jacques Roux * Jean-Jacques Blaise d'Abbadie * Louis XII of France * Pacon * Perrault Portuguese Rite * Manuel I of Portugal * Pedro Alvares Cabral * Vasco da Gama Roman Rite * Agostino Barbarigo (as a puppet) * Bruno * Dante Moro * Demetrio il Silente * Gaspar Martinez * Georges d'Amboise * Isabella I of Castille * Juan de Marillo * Louis XII of France * Manuel I of Portugal * Paganino * Pedro Alvares Cabral * Pedro Llorente * Sixtus IV * Vasco da Gama Russian Rite * Alexander II of Russia * Alexander III of Russia * Boris Yeltsin * Leon Trotsky * Ivan IV of Russia * Ivan Ivanovich of Russia * Joseph Stalin * Vladimir Putin * Yakov Sverdlov Spanish Rite * Cygnet * Gaspar Martinez * Isabella I of Castille * Juan de Marillo * McGowan * Muhammad XII of Grenada * Pedro Llorente Tunisian Rite * Muhammad IV West Indies Rite * Antonio Rueda * Arispe * El Tiburon * Francisco Cajigal de la Vega * Laurens Prins * Vance Travers (former Assassin, as a puppet) Enemies * Assassin Brotherhood * Instruments of the First Will Branch Logos Templars.png|Worldwide Category:Groups Category:Templar Order